A life so changed
by bella loves voldemort
Summary: After the sinking of the titanic, Rose must stay strong now that she has two little girls to take care. Is Jack really dead? What is Cal doing in Chippewa falls?
1. Chapter 1

The bright morning light slipped threw her eyes as Rose slowly woke up. She looked around and realized she was lying in a lifeboat wrapped in a blanket. She quickly looked next to her hoping to see Jack alive even if she knew the fact that he was dead and resting at the bottom of the north Atlantic. Something dark appeared in front of her, blocking her view of the sun. She looked up and saw a huge ship named Carpatia. She knew her mother was there probably looking everywhere for her.

She was lost in her thoughts when the two-crew men's with her took her by the arms and help her climb aboard the Carpatia. On the ship, a dozen of people were looking at her hoping to see at list one of their loved ones. She felt uncomfortable having all these eyes on her but she understood their pain. She took the cup of hot water a woman had just gave her as she walked away and sat on a bench far from everyone.

She had sat there for a while now just drinking her hot water when she saw a tall brown man walking very close from where she was. 'Rose' she heard him speak as he turned a young woman around. Realizing it wasn't her, he walked away knowing the better was to stop looking for her because she had probably didn't survived and walked back to the first class deck.

When Rose knew that Cal was out of sign she decided to look around hoping to see one of her friends alive.

'Is there a Tommy Ryan on your list mum?' Rose asked a woman working on the Carpatia.

'No miss I'm sorry.'

'What about Fabricsio Del Rossi ad Helga? But I don't know her last name though.'

'No miss, I'm afraid they didn't make it. I'm so sorry' the woman said.

'Thank you.' Rose slowly walked away when she saw a little girl with curly brown hair sitting on a bench, a weird man talking to her as he sat too close to the girl. 'I do not want to go anywhere with you sir.' Rose heard her speak and it suddenly snapped her. It was Cora Cartmell. Rose could not believe she had survived.

'Cora!' Rose cried as she ran too her and took the small girl in her arms hugging her tight. 'I was so worried about you honey.'

The man stood up and walked over to Rose and Cora crying. 'Who are you Miss?'

'Well I am her mother, and you have no rights to come close to her and ask her to go somewhere with you sir!' Rose yelled at the man.

'I'm sorry 'mum she said her parents were dead, I didn't want to leave her by herself at her age.' The man tried to explain to Rose.

'Well I'm certainly not dead. So have a nice day sir.' Then Rose walked away with a still frightened girl in her arms. Rose and Cora walked in a small third class cabin that a crewmember had given them for the day and the night.

'Where is your father Cora?' The young woman asked concerned.

'He didn't make it. What about Jack?'

'He's dead. I'm so sorry for your father sweetheart.' She said sitting next to the little girl.

'I am scared Rose. What will happen to me? I don't want to be put in an orphanage.' She starts crying in Rose's chest.

'I won't let that happen okay? I will adopt you okay?'

'Like you will be my mommy?' Cora asked with hope.

'Yes I will be your mother.'

'Can I call you mommy then?'

'Yes of curse. I would be happy if you did.'

About an hour after later, they decided to walk on the deck before they would go eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Sorry for any spelling mistake. Like I said english is not my first language. I'm also sorry it took so long to post a new chapter I had lost the paper where I first wrote the story, so I had to look for it I hope you all like it. Its an old fanfiction I wrote when I was in high school, some years ago so, I hope you injoy it If not well dont read it.)_

Before diner, they decided to go for a walk on the deck before heading to their cabin. They both walked in silence holding hands, thinking about their lost ones when Cora saw a small child about her age lying on a bench wrapped in a blanket.

'Who is that over there mommy?' Cora asked pointing at the child.

'I don't know, let's go see.' Rose suggest as they walked over to the bench. The little girl sat up when she saw them coming towards her.

Rose sat next to the child with Cora at her side and looked at her carefully. She was younger then Cora, who was five years old and she had light brown hair, curly like hers and Cora's. She looked at her clothing and already knew she was all alone in this world, with no family to take care of her.

'What is your name love?' Rose asked her. 'You don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you. My name is Rose.'

'It's a pretty name.'

'Well thank you sweetie. What's your name?'

'Hannah.' Rose looked at her carefully once again and recognized her. She was the little girl Cal had put in a lifeboat the previous night. She looked at her and saw her eyes filled with tears.

'What is it Hannah?'

'Or-orphanage.' She managed to say in between sobs.

Rose looked at Cora and saw the look on her face. She knew she could not let that child be put in an orphanage, she simply could not. Jack would not have let that happen. She had love to give and she knew she could give some to her, but she still had not figured out how to take care of two kids without any money and a place to live.

'You won't go in an orphanage Hannah. You will come with me is that okay with you?'

'Yes mum. Who is that?' Hannah asked looking at Cora.

'Oh yes I forgot. This is Cora, she is five years old and she lost her family just like you and I'm adopting her.'

'And me?' She asked confused.

'Yes I am adopting you too Hannah. So you girls are sisters now.' Rose said as the little girls smiled at each other.

'Mommy can we go eat now?' Cora stood up and pulled on Rose's hand.

'Yes come on girls.'

The little family stood up and walked towards the third class dining room. After they ate that night, they walked in their cabin at eight o'clock knowing they would be arriving in New York the next day. When they walked in an old couple were sitting on one of the beds.

'Good evening Miss. I think we are sharing the same cabin for the night. Is that okay with you miss?' The old man asked Rose.

'It's not a problem sir. It feels good to see people after what happened.'

'I'm George Callaway and this is my wife Beth.' He introduced them.

'Its nice to meet you, I'm Rose Dawson and these are my daughters Cora and Hannah.'

'And Mister Dawson?'

'He didn't make it.' Rose said sadly.

'I'm terribly sorry for your lost Rose.' Beth said.

'Thank you.'

She turned around and looked at her new daughters. 'Its time to sleep girls it's late.' The little girls climbed in the top bed and lied next to each other. 'I love you Cora more then anything. I will always be here for you, and as Jack used to say; you jump I jump. Good night.' She kissed the top of her head.

'Good night mommy, I love you too.'

Then Rose turned and looked at Hannah. 'Hannah my little flower I love you so much and I will always look over you and help you go threw life even if life is hard sometimes. Good night my little flower.'

'Good night mommy.' Hannah said as she kissed her mothers. Rose's heart filled with joy as she heard Hannah calling her mommy for the first time.

'So Rose where are you heading tomorrow? Because we survivors are allowed to have free train tickets.' Beth asked the young red haired mothers.

'In Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin where Jack grew up. I do not have any relatives there but Jack told me once to go live in his old house if something would happen to him. You could come with us if you don't have anywhere to go.' Rose proposed to the old couple.

'Yes of course we will dear.'


End file.
